


Be good for your daddies, boys. (5sos foursome)

by 5secsofcalming



Series: 5SOS Boyxboy Smuts [3]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock Rings, Daddy Ashton, Daddy Michael, Dom!Michael, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Rimming, Smut, The rimming sucks cause idk how to write it, What a fucking surprise, dom!ashton, sub!Calum, sub!luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 06:26:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2057343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5secsofcalming/pseuds/5secsofcalming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5sos have a foursome after realising how much they turn each other on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be good for your daddies, boys. (5sos foursome)

When Ashton and Calum heard Michael and Luke fucking in the shower, they tried to hide how much it turned them on; from each other and the two boys. The next time they fucked, both Ashton and Calum couldn't help imagining Michael and Luke joining in with them. As happy as they were with their own, with their little friends with benefits thing, they both wanted more. They'd realised they were in love with each other, and quite possibly the other members of their band.

After a while, the sexual tension between the guys had built up too much; they'd fucked too many times after hearing the other couple fucking, and their desperation for the other two boys had grown massively. One day, in Cashton's post-sex haziness while they were cuddling, the words 'I kind of want to fuck Luke and Mikey...' came mumbling out of Ashton's mouth. Calum blinked up at him, eyes wide at hearing what he wanted to do too, while Ashton's eyes were wide in shock and worry that Calum would judge him for it. There was no need to worry though, as Calum managed to form the words 'I want that too', his mouth going back to the small 'o' shape caused by his shock. After napping, both boys discussed their plans, and decided that this was a matter that needed to be discussed.

And so the next night, they did...

As the four boys sat together watching tv, but actually watching each other's every move sneakily, Ashton cleared his throat. "Boys, we have something we need to discuss." He looked across to Calum (who was sharing the couch with him) for reassurance, and he nodded, urging him to go on. Ashton took a deep breath, looking up towards Michael and Luke on the opposite couch.

"Sooo, me and Cal have heard you two fucking quite a bit recently..." he started, and Michael and Luke immediately blushed, eyes startled; filled with worry about what Ashton was going to say. "And we were kinda wondering if you'd like to, you know, become a foursome...?" he trailed off. He looked up and saw the shocked faces of Michael and Luke, and immediately regretted saying anything, slumping back down to accept Calum's cuddle.

While Cashton were occupied with each other, Michael and Luke looked up at each other. "It's kinda what I've always dreamed, having my three boys wrecking me with their juicy, fat cocks" Luke muttered, as Michael just nodded, unsure whether the hard on he'd got from Luke's words would make his voice fail him. He cleared his through, getting Ashton and Calum's attention. "We're in" he said, as clearly as he could manage, although his voice failed to let him keep his boner secret, voice cracking with sexual tension.

"So like, how does this work? Like, what does everybody want?" Calum asked. He received blank stares from the other three boys, meaning that he had to ask the question he'd hoped he wouldn't have to. "Whatkinksdoeseverybodyhaveandwhowouldtopandwhowouldfuckwho?" he said full speed, yet somehow Ashton understood him.

"Well I have a daddy kink as you know baby" he said, looking at Calum. "I would top, and I'd quite happily fuck any and all of you. I like being in power."

"I like dominating too," Michael started. "It's fun knowing that you can be in control of somebody else, and when you make them hold on it's really hot when all they want is to cum but you won't let them so they're just writhing there, whimpering and leaking, begging for you to let them cum. And Lukey here won't say it, but that's what he likes. He's a cockslut and I think with you two joining us too he might be hard to control, might need me and Ashton together stopping him from cumming without permission. I think I might kinda have a daddy kink too, it seems really hot to have someone moaning and calling you daddy." he blushed.

"Well personally, I might need two daddies to punish me enough if I'm ever naughty. I like pain, especially spanking and not being allowed to cum. Cock rings are my favourite thing, and they really turn me on, which makes the pain worse and it's like a vicious circle cause then I get even harder and then it hurts more and so on." Calum giggled.

"So pretty much, me and Michael will be Luke and Cal's daddies?" Ashton questioned, receiving nods from the other three boys. "Well I don't know about you, but I'm really hard now, and as daddy I command you all to help me with it. Spare bedroom. _Now_." he demanded. Calum, Luke and Michael got up from their seats in the lounge impossibly fast, running upstairs to the room that had a king sized bed in it. Ashton quickly followed them, happy that the other three were as eager for this as him.

"Luke's like, the king of blow jobs. I think he should blow you first daddy" Michael blurted. Ashton looked across at Luke, as if to check if that was okay with him, and received a grin back. "Eager are we?" Ashton chuckled. "First though, everybody needs to strip, and if Cal and Luke are gonna be hard to stop from cumming, maybe I should get some cock rings he said for them" he said, running towards his bedroom to grab two cock rings and a full bottle of lube - a lot would be needed. He quickly heads back to the spare bedroom, where he sees the other three boys waiting for him naked; dicks prominent, hard and leaking. He strips faster than he thinks possible, and Luke immediately runs towards him, getting on his knees and looking up to check is was okay with his daddy. Ashton gulps at the sight of how hot he is, but regains his composure. "Stand up baby, you and Cal need your cock rings" Luke whimpers, but quickly stands up, obeying his daddy. Ashton quickly slips the cock ring over Luke's pink, leaking dick, throwing the other one over to Michael so he could put it on Calum.

"Back on your knees now, sweetheart" Ashton says to Luke, softly stroking his hair, voice firm but soft - he didn't want to scare his little Lukey. The younger one quickly and eagerly dropped to his knees, looking up through his eyelashes at his daddy while he took Ashton's hard dick in his hand, pumping it twice before kissing the tip, then slowly sinking down, swallowing Ashton's big daddy dick inch by inch. Across the room, Michael and Calum stood there watching, dicks twitching at the sight of little innocent Lukey so easily taking Ashton's monstrously large cock in his mouth, not touching themselves though, out of fear of what daddy Ashton might say. Ashton's hips bucked forward at the feeling of Luke's hot, wet, perfect mouth around his throbbing cock, as the younger one hollowed out his cheeks and swirled his tongue around it eagerly. Luke gagged at his daddy going deeper though, so Ashton immediately pulled back a little, feeling guilty. Luke blushed, pulling off to look up and say "like it when you gag me... like being used to get my daddy off...", voice completely wrecked. Ashton moaned and pushed back into the younger boy's mouth, fucking his mouth in order to reach his climax. Luke moaned loudly around his daddy's dick, sending vibrations around Ashton and sending him over the edge. Ashton screamed out Luke's name as the only warning, before he let go in Luke's mouth. Luke looked up at him, gladly accepting his daddy's load, making eye contact and swallowing it happily. Luke was left blissed out at the fact he'd made Ashton cum, and happy knowing that this wasn't the end. He gradually stood up though, to hear Ashton barking out orders.

"Firstly, we make them open each other up. Luke will go first, starting off with three fingers cause Cal likes the pain, then inserting a fourth and fingering him until he orgasms, which probably won't be long - Cal never lasts long with fingering. Then Cal will open Luke up slowly and gradually cause we don't wanna hurt little Lukey too bad" Ashton says, fondly ruffling the hair of the bewildered young boy. "Then that's where you come in Mikey. Fuck Cal rough and quick until he orgasms, but don't let yourself cum. I'll do the same with Luke and once both our boys have orgasmed we switch places. I'll cum inside Cal, then direct him over to the cockslut and take off Cal's cock ring and let him cum in his mouth as a treat. Then you cum inside Luke and take off his cock ring and let him cum all over himself like a dirty whore. Cal and Luke have to not let any of the cum leak out though, cause their daddies are gonna eat them out; Mike you eat out Cal and I'll eat out Luke. Got it?"

"Do I need to count you down or something?" Ashton said impatiently. "Fucking open him up."

Luke whimpered, quickly ushering Calum over to the bed, where Calum got on all fours, ass on show for all to see. Luke looked up at Ashton "Do I use lube for this, daddy?" Ashton shook his head, simply saying "Go in dry".

"I'm sorry" Luke muttered to Calum, before quickly thrusting three fingers inside of Calum's tight hole. He screamed out, and tear escaping his eye, but he enjoyed the pain so much that it quickly turned into a moan as he rocked back onto Luke's fingers, fucking himself. All four boys moaned at the sight (Calum at the feeling), and Luke immediately curled his fingers, thrusting in and out hard and fast, moans escaping both boys' lips. After a few more thrusts, Calum croaked out a "Fuck... Lukey... more...". Luke didn't hesitate to add another finger, making Calum let out a string of "fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck". He rolls his hips back and Ashton can tell he's close. "Okay, pull out now." Both Luke and Calum whimper, but then Luke realises it's his turn and his dick twitches in anticipation.

Calum and Luke switch places so that Luke is now the one on the bed, pink hole exposed for both his daddies and Calum. " _Slow_ , remember. Use lube." Ashton demanded, chucking the bottle towards him. Calum quickly slicked up three fingers, being careful not to hurt him. Luke moaned as Calum slowly swirled his finger inside of him, preparing him for another. Calum pulled out his finger, only to replace it with another alongside it. He curled them up, thrusting slightly as he scissored Luke's tight, warm hole open, ready to take Ashton's monstrous cock. "Fuck, Cal, more... please..." he moaned, and Calum added another finger, thrusting faster and angling his fingers up so that they hit Luke's prostate. Luke saw white, arms giving way as the pleasure washed over him, moaning uncontrollably.

Ashton got jealous at this; usually he would be the first one to make a boy collapse in on himself with pleasure. "Okay that's enough, your daddies need their own pleasure, not just watching their boys get each other off." The boys separated, worried about upsetting daddy Ashton. "Good boys, now we can all fit on the king sized bed, so Cal you lay on one side and Luke on the other. Luke; on your back would be preferable, daddy wants to see your orgasm face" he said, walking over to the bed.

Michael did the same, only he flipped Calum onto his front. "Sorry Cal, but 1) your ass is just too fine for me not to see myself fucking into it., and 2) it'll be fun to see you get all the friction from the sheets on your dick without being able to cum". Calum whimpered, so Michael just pushed into him full force to turn the whimper into a moan. And _god_ , was it hot when you were the cause of such a hot, loud moan. Michael leaned forward, to whisper into Calum's ear "Always wanted to do this baby, have you so loud because of my dick... wanted to fuck you for so long... I never thought I'd get the chance though... you're so hot". Calum simply let of a long, drawn out moan of 'Daddyyyyyyyyyyyyyy' in reply. Michael pulled out almost all the way, before thrusting back in harder than he thought he ever could. "Fuck Cal, so fucking tight" he moaned, throwing his head back as he thrusted repeatedly into Calum's already so wrecked hole; hard, rough and fast. Meanwhile, Luke was being so compliant with his daddy Ashton that Ashton thought he was going to come just from how up for it Luke was; all Luke seemed to want was to make his daddy happy, and that really turned him on. "You're being a good boy for daddy, baby, making me want to just cum inside your pretty little hole" he mumbled into Luke's ear. Luke moaned and his hips bucked to meet Ashton's thrust halfway "more, daddy, please, wanna be a good boy for you, wanna make daddy feel good". Ashton moaned loudly at the younger boy's words, and quickly picked up his pace, fucking Luke just as hard and fast as Michael was doing to Calum next to him. "That's is baby, so good for daddy" michael and Ashton both moaned at the same time, looking up at each other and chuckling. Michael pulled out and flipped Calum back over to being on his back. "Wanna see your cum face baby" he muttered, thrusting back into him, _hard_. The daddies gave each other knowing looks, aware that their boys were both close, and both reached down to grab their dicks. After three pulls of their dicks in time with their thrusts, both boys moaned loudly, hitting their climaxes together. 

The room was filled with moans, and Michael and Ashton switched places with each other, so that Ashton could now fuck Calum, and Michael could fuck Luke. "Daddy missed you baby, missed your beautiful ass clenching around his throbbing dick, making him cum" Ashton moaned into Calum's ear, quickly thrusting into him, knowing that neither of them would last very long; nor would Luke and Michael. Michael thrusted into Luke aswell, as he was also hyper-aware of this fact. And even after being fucked, Luke's hole still felt as tight as a virgin's. It almost sent Michael over the edge as Luke tightened slightly around his dick. "So good for your daddy, aren't you baby. Your tight little hole feeling like a virgin's every time, no matter how hard you're fucked. Such a cockslut aren't you too, taking all that everybody's giving you like your life depends on it. _Whore._ " he emphasized. "So close daddy, please, i need to cum" Luke begged, voice wrecked and sweat sticking his hair to his forehead. "I know baby, just gotta wait a minute; gotta let everyone else cum first, just hold on" he said.

It was like you could smell, taste and feel sex in the room as the four boys fucked each other, as well as the glorious sight and sound. Ashton took a moment to observe everything that was happening, and the other three boys just looked so _hot_ when they were fucking/being fucked. All his senses filled with sex as he climaxed inside Calum with a loud moan. "Don't let anything leak" he ordered when he'd regained his composure, pulling out of Calum as he shuffled him over so that his dick was above Luke's mouth. Ashton reached for Calum's dick, pumping it a few times roughly, just to add to his pain/pleasure. "Now, you gotta take Calum's load like a filthy whore, okay baby?" Ashton said to Luke. Luke's hooded eyes immediately flew open as a grin spread across his face. "Yes daddy, fuck, I want it all". Ashton smiled at Luke's eagerness, before reaching round to pull off Calum's cock ring. Calum sunk down further into Luke's mouth, and immediately came down his throat. Luke swallowed happily, and the feeling sent him into his own orgasm. His hole clenched around Michael's dick as he moaned, sending Michael over the edge as he spilled his load into Luke. Luke immediately clenched as soon as Michael pulled out, not wanting to disappoint his daddies by spilling anything. Michael pulled Luke's cock ring off when he came down from his high, and Luke immediately came all over himself; his thighs and his stomach. He let out a sigh of relief, but was still wary of spilling anything out so made sure he carried on clenching his hole.

"Okay boys, on the bed face down, ready for your daddies to eat you out, yeah?" Ashton ordered, smiling to himself at how quickly and eagerly they reacted to any of his demands. He walked over to the bed, hovering over Luke's ass, gently blowing air all over his ass cheeks. Luke giggled slightly and wriggled at the feeling. "Stay still, baby" Ashton oredered, hearing a quiet 'sorry daddy' escaping the younger boy's lips. Ashton dipped his head down, teasing Luke's opening with the tip of his hot, wet tongue. "Relax, baby, gotta let me taste daddy's cum inside you" he said, and Luke slowly and doubtfully relaxed his muscles, worried about leaking. It didn't seem to be a problem though, as Ashton groaned and immediately dipped his tongue down, penetrating the soft flesh until he could taste the mixture of Michael's cum and Luke's ass. Luke moaned loudly "fuck, daddy, you make me feel so good... thank you, daddy... just wanna be good for you". Ashton pulled back slightly "you're being a very good boy for daddy, baby, keep on going" he said, before dipping back into the younger boy's hole, tongue exploring what there was on offer for him.

Michael was doing the same with Calum, except he was being a bit more rough. He started off by gently biting down on Calum's full ass cheek, and the moan Calum let out gave him the confidence to bite harder. And so, he did. He moved across the skin, nipping at random places, before spreading Calum's ass cheeks and immediately pushing into Calum's equally tight hole. He licked at Calum's hole; just like Ashton was doing with Luke, able to taste Ashton's cum inside Calum. He reached to pinch the skin of Calum's ass, and Calum let out a loud moan, his hips bucked, and then he moaned even louder. Michael looked across at Ashton, and both of them immediately knew how hard the four of them were. They shared a knowing look, before shuffling and thrusting into Calum and Luke at the same time. Both boys let out pornographically loud moans at the feeling of being filled yet again. "Looks like you boys made your daddies impossibly hard again, so we'll have to just use you to get ourselves off" Michael announced, making the other 3 boys moan loudly. Michael and Ashton thrusted relentlessly into the boys, and it wasn't long before all four of them reached their climaxes all together, moans filling the room as every one of them came harder than they'd ever thought possible, especially considering the night's events.

Post-sex tiredness hit the four boys, and they decided that they didn't really need to move from where they were, so they just cuddled instead, just becoming a happy and content bundle of limbs.

**Author's Note:**

> if you wanna say hey [this is my tumblr](raggedybuck.tumblr.com)


End file.
